Eloqüência
by jehssik
Summary: Eloqüência é algo da personalidade da pessoa, que nasce com ela, é o que dizem... E eu tinha várias palavras para você. J/L


**Eloqüência**

-

"_Words are just words_

_They get in my way_

_See like right now,_

_I wanna tell you that I love you_

_But I don't know how..."_

-

Era sábado à tarde, começo da primavera, e os alunos de Hogwarts aproveitavam o dia livre para se divertirem ao sol, passeando pelos jardins, conversando à sombra das árvores. Um casal de setimanistas passava despercebido, ambos deitados na grama, perto do lago negro.

O calor era gostoso, relaxante, e o silêncio não incomodava. Cada um estava em seus próprios pensamentos, de olhos fechados, como se estivessem _sozinhos juntos_. Uma cena bonita, de certa forma.

A primeira a se pronunciar foi a garota, o cabelo acaju espalhado no chão, contrastando com o gramado tão verde.

- James?

- Hum?

- Nós somos amigos, certo?

O maroto ergueu o rosto, abrindo os olhos para fitá-la.

- Bem, nós nos damos bem, fazemos trabalhos juntos, conversamos... Então acho que sim. É isso que amigos fazem, não é? Quer dizer, eu ando o tempo todo com os caras, é diferente de andar assim com garotas, mas... Sim, eu e você... Amigos. É, com certeza.

Ele parecia confuso, ou ansioso, e Lily achou isso bonitinho.

- Porque, sabe, temos nos falado bastante, de um ano pra cá, e eu não sei muito sobre você. – ela disse, enrolando uma mecha dos cabelos rubros no dedo – Tipo a sua cor preferida.

- Vermelho. – o maroto respondeu, mal tendo terminado de ouvir a pergunta.

Lily corou, mesmo sem ter certeza do motivo. Meneou a cabeça. Isso não tinha nada a ver com ela, tinha? Não poderia ter. Afastou o assunto.

- Não sei para que time que você torce.

- Holyhead Harpies. – James respondeu, mas a moça ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ele se deitou de lado, apoiando o cotovelo no chão – O quê? Eu não sou preconceituoso, 'tá legal? Garotas podem ser muito boas em quadribol, e o Harpies é de fato um dos melhores times da liga! – ele lançou-lhe um olhar de quem encerra a discussão – Vamos, mais perguntas!

Ficaram conversando sobre várias coisas, desde a família de James até o dia da semana que o rapaz mais gostava. Então Lily soltou sua última pergunta, que definitivamente o pegou de surpresa.

- Por que você encarnou em mim, James? Alguns anos atrás, quero dizer. Por que justo eu?

Ele sentou-se na grama muito rápido. Virou para a garota, e parou os olhos avaliadores em seu rosto, tentando compreender o sentido da pergunta. A resposta que lhe vinha em mente não era sutil, mas _finesse_ nunca fôra muito o seu forte, então o maroto não se preocupou com isso. Não era como se ele tivesse uma imagem a zelar, de qualquer forma, ali, sozinho com Lily. Dessa forma, decidiu que falaria. _Explicaria_.

- Ok. Ok, eu vou dizer. – cruzou as pernas, e a ruiva também sentou, imitando o movimento - Você sempre foi uma garota interessante, Lily, e sabe disso. Exótica, mas não _estranha_. Apenas diferente. Então, o interesse existiu desde o começo – ele rolou os olhos casualmente, como se lembrasse de algo apenas levemente desagradável –, mas eu fui incitado a persistir. Insistir. _Perseguir_, de certa forma.

Lily estava absurdamente corada. Interessante? _Exótica_? Pensou em mudar o tom da conversa, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto, e era uma dúvida que ela alimentava há mais de um ano. Olhou rapidamente para as unhas, antes de erguer os olhos – estreitos, devido ao sol - para o rosto bonito de James.

- Não entendi.

- Eu a convidei para sair, e a negativa veio carregada de humor negro, então eu comecei a insistir. – ele pensou numa forma de explicar – Veja bem, nunca foi orgulho ferido. Eu não sou o pegador que desenham na caricatura, nem tenho a tão comentada "coleção de garotas", ou a "agenda secreta de endereços" . Essa pode ser a imagem que as pessoas têm de mim, ou até a imagem que _eu_ acidentalmente passo para elas, mas nunca me preocupei com isso de verdade. Em ser um... Bem, em ser irresistível. Porque _eu não sou_.

A encabulação pelos comentários lisonjeiros de James no pensamento de Lily rapidamente virou vergonha de si mesma. Constrangimento pelas coisas que pensara sobre ele, inverdades grosseiras.

- Eu sempre achei que você não aceitasse um "não". – disse, num fio de voz, abraçando as pernas.

O maroto riu. Estava relaxado, como se falasse dos planos para as férias de verão ou a festa de formatura, e não de uma teia de sentimentos tão complexos que às vezes nem ele mesmo conseguia identificar, ou nomear.

- Um "não" alto e claro como aquele eu aceitaria, com certeza... Se eu não tivesse ficado _tão intrigado_. – deu um sorrisinho, esticando as pernas, e largou as mãos ao lado do corpo – Eu esqueceria o assunto em um tapa, ou afogaria as mágoas de alguma forma. Não é como se todas as garotas me amassem, é claro, mas minha aceitação nessa área era relativamente boa, você tem que concordar. Então, se você tivesse recusado de forma leve... Em linhas gerais, digamos assim, talvez eu não me incomodasse. Mas seu sarcasmo me deixou doente!

Lily riu também, já menos tensa. Voltou a cruzar as pernas, e colocou todo o peso do corpo na mão apoiada no chão verde, olhando para James com a cabeça levemente inclinada

- 'Tá legal! Então você ficou persistentemente irritante comigo só porque eu respondia à altura?

- Mas é claro! – James respondeu, como se fosse óbvio, sem se importar com o comentário dela – Eu comecei a reparar em detalhes, pequenas coisas, e ficava me perguntando porque você _nunca_ reagia como o esperado. Quando era legal comigo, ou nos milhares de "morra, Potter!" diferentes que me dava, você sempre conseguiu me surpreender. _Todas as vezes_. Nem sempre de uma forma boa, claro, mas eu o tempo todo te achei imprevisível.

- James...

O maroto sorriu para ela, e Lily ficou momentaneamente sem fala. Eles eram amigos, fato, mas esse era um James um tanto desconhecido. Ele estava tão acessível e transparente agora quanto a garota jamais o vira, ou talvez estivesse sempre tão ocupada criticando o pedestal criado por si mesma exclusivamente para ele que não conseguia perceber. Virou-se para James quando este recomeçou a falar.

- Eu nunca sabia o que esperar de você, e a adrenalina era bastante interessante. Sempre pensando em formas de _te_ pegar de surpresa, eu acabava chocando a mim mesmo. – meneou a cabeça, fazendo-a pensar que o assunto morreria ali –Sabe, eu sempre fui bom com as palavras. Eloqüência é algo da personalidade da pessoa, que nasce com ela, é o que dizem... E eu tinha várias palavras para você. _Linda_ vinha fácil, é claro. _Inteligente_, _corajosa_, _perspicaz_. Mas, no final, a última palavra em que eu pensava era _diferente_. Sempre essa, porque você era diferente, e era isso o que me chamava a atenção.

- Diferente... – ela repetiu para si. Não parecia ruim.

- Seu perfume era diferente, o olhar era diferente, as roupas, o jeito que você sorria. _Tudo. Em você. Era diferente_. Então, em algum ponto entre o último ano e agora, isso não era mais suficiente. A palavra, quero dizer. Não fazia mais jus a você. _Diferente_ ficou tão geral, tão simplório... Não parecia justo continuar usando isso. Era muito fraco. – James deu uma risada gostosa – Depois de anos de estudo sobre Lily Evans, isso de repente não honrava mais minhas análises. Assim, a palavra nova apareceu, tão forte quanto o que eu sinto toda vez que penso em você. Não, definitivamente, nada do que eu fraseara antes era bom o suficiente, nem chegava perto do que significava a palavra nova.

- Qual é a palavra nova? – Lily perguntou, os olhos verdes brilhando em curiosidade e comoção.

James demorou um pouco para responder, olhando o reflexo do sol na água. Colocou sua mão sobre a dela – que repousava na grama – antes de dizer:

- _Especial_.

Ela sorriu, e entrelaçou as mãos. _Especial_ era uma palavra bonita. Na verdade, era perfeita.

Tanto quanto _amor_.

-

_"Put the L, with the O with the VE,_

_Give that power and you don't have to say anything_

_Words are just words_

_They get in my way_

_Bla bla bla bla"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**N/B: Ihul! A Jeh anda muito inspirada ultimamente, devo dizer. Seria isso amor? X Caham...de qualquer maneira, adoro essas inspirações! Vá dizer...não ficou lindinho isso? Uma bela tarde nos jardins com o lindo e maravilhoso James Gostoso Potter dizendo maravilhas sobre a sua pessoa. Ok, ele falou para a Lily, mas vamos nos colocar no lugar dessa ruiva, certo? Ela já é sortuda demais. De qualquer modo, essa nota está ficando grande e eu tive a ligeira impressão que na outra fic que eu betei sobre Twilight (leiam, ficou ótima) da Jeh, ela achou ruim que a nota estava grande! X auhauhauhauaha Entãão...Está de parabéns, Amora! AMEI! Espero que venham mais com essa sua súbita inspiração que te toma! E sejam boazinhas e mandem reviews! ;) Quem sabe ela não desembesta a fazer mais? Beijos! ;**

**N/A: iuahIAHohaoHAIH Não liguem para a Fezinha boba, eu adoro notas grandes s2 hahahahah (L) Então, uma one-shotzinha que eu pensei enquanto estava no trabalho (!) Cheguei do restaurante quase duas horas da manhã, e escrevi em pouco mais de três horas! Nossa, isso é um recorde! Primeiro que eu não demorei pra escrever, segundo que ficou pequena, exatamente como eu queria que fosse P**

**Espero que tenham gostado, que leiam a minha fic de Twilight, e tbm a short J/L que eu escrevi esse dias como presente pra minha beta preferida que não matou o Andrew em ScV!**

**É isso. Yo, PEACE! **


End file.
